


two breaths in

by lucete



Series: ⋆brevityworks⋆ [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, i think i took this theme way too literally, kissing the homie is a surefire way to find love, no i will not cite evidence towards this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucete/pseuds/lucete
Summary: It takes one, two, three times for Wooseok to realise that kissing Seungyoun and not wanting to stop isn’t best friend behaviour.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: ⋆brevityworks⋆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899343
Comments: 22
Kudos: 116
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	two breaths in

**Author's Note:**

> yo......i really miss seungseok

**1**

The first time they kiss, they aren’t in love.

Well, Wooseok doesn’t think he is. He can’t speak for Seungyoun, but he’s pretty sure it’s mutual. The not-being-in-love part.

The usual bar they frequent when assignments pile up and responsibilities are avoided is less packed than Wooseok’s used to, and the pair are downing drinks faster than their deadlines approach. It’s so easy for Seungyoun to reach his arm around Wooseok and it’s just as easy for Wooseok to lean into Seungyoun’s warmth.

It’s just the two of them tonight, the others are cramming for an exam (Yohan and Hangyul) or knocked out early after a tutoring session (Seungwoo). That’s fine by Wooseok; Seungyoun can’t match him drink for drink like Seungwoo can but he tries, and it’s the thought that counts.

Besides, Seungyoun is cute when he’s tipsy.

He’s close enough that Wooseok can smell the ridiculously expensive cologne he wears and finds himself chasing the smell, finding a small home in the crook of Seungyoun’s neck. Seungyoun breathes in sharply when Wooseok takes in the scent, head bent at an awkward angle as his hair tickles behind Seungyoun’s ear. He pulls back slightly to look in Seungyoun’s eyes.

Wooseok isn’t drunk enough for his heart to stutter, but it does anyway.

He’s not quite sure who leans in first, but it ends up not really mattering anyway because Seungyoun’s lips are on his and his lips are on Seungyoun’s and even though the world feels fuzzy and his head is spinning; the universe is anchored to where Wooseok’s mouth touches Seungyoun’s. Wooseok presses in harder, trying to brand himself onto Seungyoun or bring Seungyoun into him — he’s not sure which. Either way, they spend the evening entangled; lips brushing and fingers intertwined.

It’s not quite love.

* * *

**2**

The second time it happens, Wooseok is still fairly sure they aren’t in love.

This time they’re studying at Seungyoun’s apartment, pouring over textbooks and notes for a class they both might (most definitely will) fail. Seungyoun’s chewing on the back of his pen and the habit irks Wooseok, but not enough to say anything. Seungyoun’s entire focus is on the notes spread over the table and Wooseok knows he should follow suit and actually try and memorise at least ten percent of the content in front of him, but he can’t stop staring at where Seungyoun’s poor pen is getting abused by his mouth.

It’s been a week since their first kiss, since they both silently agreed that drunken kisses don’t count and that it’s not worth making an entire friendship awkward over a lapse in judgement after one too many beers.

(They both elect to ignore the fact that neither of them were drunk enough to forget.)

But Wooseok can’t help but be curious as to what Seungyoun’s lips taste like when they’re not tainted by alcohol and dizziness; can’t help but wonder what it would be like if he took that damned pen away and replaced it with his tongue.

When Wooseok pulls Seungyoun towards him, he pauses. Seungyoun watches him, gaze flitting from Wooseok’s eyes to his lips and back again, pen still dangling from the corner of his mouth. Maybe that’s what makes him snap; the offending pen getting more attention than he is. Wooseok feels no guilt in pulling it out of Seungyoun’s mouth, cupping his face and kissing him across the table.

This time, there’s no alcohol to dull his senses and he feels with visceral satisfaction every trace that Seungyoun’s tongue leaves against his own, every shudder and every gasp.

(Unsurprisingly, they both end up having to retake the exam.)

* * *

**3**

The third time is when Wooseok becomes certain.

It’s the end of semester and they’re all crowded in a tiny barbecue restaurant to celebrate the end of exams and start of the holidays. Seungyoun is especially boisterous, slapping Hangyul on the arm as the pair regale the group with stories from the year, laughing through explanations and bites of food. Wooseok is happy to watch and chuckle along, busying himself with his meal and thoughts of his bed back home.

At some point though, Seungyoun grabs his hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. Wooseok startles and looks up at him, surprised by the sudden gesture. He’s even more stunned by the gentle look in Seungyoun’s eyes when he leans down towards him.

For a second, Wooseok thinks Seungyoun might kiss him.

He doesn’t, instead whispering in his ear to ask whether he’s tired and wants to head home. Wooseok shakes his head, feeling the weight of disappointment in his gut. He snaps his eyes back to Seungyoun’s and sees that same soft and gentle glimmer as Seungyoun rubs the back of his knuckles with his thumb. Adoration.

Oh _._ That’s how Seungyoun looks at him all the time.

And, _oh._ Wooseok wants him to never stop looking at him like that.

The revelation comes crashing down through the ceiling and plummets right into the pit of Wooseok’s stomach in a mess of butterfly wings and anxiety. When Seungyoun pulls his hand away, Wooseok feels like whatever is anchoring him disappears along with it and he grips the edge of the table to hold himself steady.

When the bill is paid and everyone starts to make their way home, Wooseok holds Seungyoun back outside the exit. He takes one, two breaths and steels himself. His fingers curl around the edge of Seungyoun’s jacket, and Seungyoun instinctively wraps Wooseok’s hands in his.

When their eyes meet, Wooseok can’t help himself. He pulls Seungyoun down and presses his lips to the corner of his mouth, quickly, like he’s stealing a kiss rather than sharing one.

“I don’t want to kiss anyone else but you.”

Seungyoun laughs. “Have you just realised that?”

Before Wooseok can retort, Seungyoun pulls him into his arms. Lips burning affection and fondness so deeply that Wooseok thinks he’ll drown in it.

They might be in love this time.

**Author's Note:**

> reveals have happened!!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sacrifighting) or come scream at me on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lucete)
> 
> please drop a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
